


Accidental Fatherhood

by jaypeg



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaypeg/pseuds/jaypeg
Summary: A quick look at Tony Stark on his new Spider-ling.





	Accidental Fatherhood

Tony never expected to have a kid. Granted, he had definitely played a risky game of chance on more than one occasion (and god were those some good times). But he had always thought that if something ever came of them, he could always just foot the bill for child support and do the kid a favor by staying out of their life. With the kind of childhood he'd had and the lifestyle he lived, he would've ruined the rugrat before they learned to walk. No, Tony Stark was never meant to have kids.

So how the hell had he somehow gotten a 15 year-old with good intentions but not-so-great execution for a son? The kid wasn't even biologically his! Tony could feel the irony as if it had been shoved down his throat. 

Rhodey must never know. He had spent too long telling Tony he was pushing his luck over the years to not take this to his advantage as an "I told you so."


End file.
